


Anxiety

by Shinigami_bbby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Everyone has anxiety, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance Learned Sign Language, Panic Attacks, Pidge and Hunk both become nonverbal, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, to help his buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_bbby/pseuds/Shinigami_bbby
Summary: They had been talking about a new mission when he felt the dread starting to build. He couldn’t find a specific trigger. As soon as he woke up he know that he was going to be nonverbal today.





	Anxiety

Hunk stared straight ahead of him, trying not to focus on anything around him. He knew the warning signs of an anxiety attack after dealing with them for so long. He tried to control his breathing. They had been talking about a new mission when he felt the dread starting to build. He couldn’t find a specific trigger. As soon as he woke up he know that he was going to be nonverbal today. He’s hoped that he wouldn’t freak out but here he was, freaking out. Lance would probably realize soon, but he probably already knew from how he was acting today. After spending so many years with Hunk, he and Pidge knew the warning signs too.

He felt himself overheating, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He barely registered the pain on the back of his hands until he felt Lance reach other and gently pull his hand away from his other one. He’d started scratching. That was something that always happened when he dissociated. He pulled his hand away from Lance and curled in on himself.

I’m fine.

I’m fine.

He kept telling himself that. He told himself that he was home and safe. He didn’t have any worries and it was all fine. He pulled at his hair and felt something warm slip down his cheeks. He tried to keep more tears from falling.

I’m fine.

I’m not scared. I don’t have a reason to be scared.  
He could barely comprehend Shiro telling him to breathe. He tried, but ended up choking out a sob. He couldn’t stop the sobs that wrecked over him. He mentally cursed himself for freaking out. He felt a hand on his back bringing him back into the world around him. He didn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes until he opened them to glance over at Shiro. Shiro sat beside him with his hand rubbing soothing motions in his back. Lance kneeled in front of him and put his hand on Hunk’s leg.

Now, if anyone were to touch Keith or Shiro during panic attacks it would make them worse, but it grounded Hunk. He leaned into the touch while he listened to Shiro and Lance give him reassurance and help him breathe. They reminded him that he was safe, reminded him to breathe.

Eventually, he stopped crying and was able to breathe normally. He still was nonverbal, but that was normal for him on bad days. If anyone tried to get him to speak then he’d probably panic again. Shiro got up and started pacing. Lance sat beside him and leaned against him. The weight helped him alot.

“Hey, buddy. You feeling any better?” Lance said softly.

Hunk signed ‘yes, just stressed’ Lance seemed to relax against him. Hunk noticed that only Lance and Shiro were in the room with him. ‘Where is everyone?’

Shiro glanced over at Lance desperately. He seemed to get the drift. “We made them leave when we realized you were panicking.” Hunk just nodded.

Shiro spoke up. “Hunk, if you need breaks throughout the day it’s fine. I give the others breaks too. Hell, I have to force myself to take breaks. The point is that we all care about you. We are a team and we have to look out for each other.”

Hunk looked up at him. He had always had an amazing support system. When he’s had met others like Keith he realized just lucky he was all his life. Keith had a support system now, of course, they all did. Hunk smiled at Shiro. He signed to him ‘Thank you’

Lance reacted before Shiro and translated for him. Shiro smiled at Hunk. “We are always happy to help. We are all a family now.” The room was quiet for a minute. Shiro spoke up again. “Now, do you want to rest for a bit?” Hunk thought for a moment then shook his head. If he was being honest here, he just wanted to cuddle his old therapy cat, but of course he couldn’t.

Hunk signed to Lance that he wanted to spend time with them and Lance translated that message to Shiro. Shiro left to find Pidge, Allura, Coran, and Keith. Lance rambled on to Hunk about one of his current hyperfixations. Hunk always found it calming to just listen to his best friend talk and talk.

Shiro the others came in a few minutes later. Pidge sat on the other side of Hunk. They gave him a hug. “You are such a dumbass. You know that you can talk to us. The three of us have all cried together on multiple occasions.”  
Hunk laughed. “Thank you.” He sat there with Lance still leaning on his right side and Pidge on his left. He had the rest of his team around him. He felt safe, loved, and warm. He was so lucky to be surrounded by his family.


End file.
